


Stood Up

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Books)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Double Date, M/M, Nephilim, PWP, Smut, Stood Up, date, jimon, vampire, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace begrudgingly agrees to go on a double date with Clary, Simon, and Maia. But what happens when the boys are stood up? They play video games of course! (Or plan to, but ya know, teenage boys are easily distracted) </p><p>~4th cross post from ff.net as cnaheartsbotdf originally posted on Oct. 17, 2013~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man, rereading my older fics makes me want to cringe lmao. This has potential to be expanded slightly and revised a bit. I apologize if I missed any glaring errors while I reread. I also apologize if you think this is trash haha

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**.

It was a warm day. People were walking their dogs, riding bikes, and enjoying the nice weather. Except a certain blonde haired boy with a scowl to give the devil a run for his money.

Jace was waiting in Central Park with Simon. He was standing with his arms crossed. Simon was sitting on a bench. He was entirely too relaxed with the situation.

“What the hell, vampire? Where are they?”

Simon shrugged. “Maia is usually late. It’s normal.”

Jace scoffed and kicked the pavement. He put his hands in his pockets and began to pace. He wandered over to a fountain and looked down at the coins in the bottom. The way the sun caught them was breath-taking. The copper was an off shade and glittered and shined. The quarters and dimes silver colouring was enhanced by the brightness and clarity of the fountain water. It was a metallic symphony, and Jace, despite being annoyed at the fact that he was being stood up, was glad he was able to appreciate the beauty he didn’t usually see. The beauty in everyday, mundane things. He stayed there just taking in the glow of the coins when Simon walked over to him.

“Jace? Uh… what are you looking at?”

He shrugged and glanced at the vampire out of the corner of his eye. He was also shocked to think that there was a beauty, an elegance, about the vampire. He thought it was merely because he was so caught up in the fountain’s beauty.

“Oookay. Weird. I don’t think they’ll be here for another long while. Do you wanna walk around, or are you gonna keep zombie staring at the water. Cause either works, I guess.”

Jace snorted, as close to a laugh as he could give the half demon. Simon put his hands on his hips and looked at Jace over his glasses.

“What, diva?”

Simon returned a snort and turned to go back to sitting on the bench. Jace watched him go. He wondered if Clary and Maia were gonna even show because the recesses of his mind were telling him he could have much more fun with the vampire.

  
He shook his head and stood at the fountain for another 45 minutes. Still neither girl showed.

“Simon,” he called while walking to the bench, “I don’t think they’re coming at all. What are we supposed to do now?”

He sat next to Simon and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

“Uh… I don’t know. We could go back to my apartment and play a video game or watch a movie?”

“Hmm. What games you got?”

Simon listed off a medley of nerdtastic games, but Jace wasn’t fully listening. He was more focused on the vampire’s jawline. It was sharp. He let his eyes trail down Simon’s neck to his defined collar bones. He kind of wanted to lick them. He shook his head and stared down at his shoes, trying desperately to pay attention to what the suddenly appealing vampire was saying.

“.... and I have Mortal Kombat IX. Jace… were you even listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, Mortal Kombat.”

“That’s not the only game I said, Jace.”

Jace looked up at him. “That’s what I wanna play.”

_Nice cover, asshat!_

Simon gave him a funny look, but stood to leave nonetheless.   
.  
.  
.  
They arrived at Simon’s apartment and Simon got out the controllers for his Xbox, but he didn’t get very far before Jace had grabbed his hips and pulled him against him. Simon gasped and dropped the controllers.

“Jace! What are you doing?!”

Jace chuckled and bit Simon’s neck, earning a soft moan. Simon unknowingly had moved to grind his hips back against Jace. After a moment, he realized what was happening because of the hardness he was beginning to feel. He moved away and whired around to face the Shadowhunter.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Jace just looked at him, lust glimmering in his golden eyes. He stepped forward to push Simon against the wall. He looked at him, looking for a yes or no. Simon said nothing, and Jace leaned in slowly for a kiss. When Simon met his lips, Jace didn't hesitate anymore.

Jace bit the vampire's the lips, prying them open. Simon opened his mouth and let Jace explore his mouth. Jace tasted like sunlight. It tasted forbidden. He loved it.

Jace got more forceful as they got more into it. They were grinding all over each other, causing so much friction that, even though he didn't need to, Simon was panting.

Jace pulled him away from the wall and towards the bedroom. Simon followed eagerly, tugging at Jace's shirt. He could feel Jace smirk against his lips.

When they entered the bedroom, Simon was pushed onto the bed. Jace laid next to him and deepened the kiss. He put his hand in Simon's shirt and played with his nipple, making it harden further. Simon was writhing next to him, his body begging for more.

Jace was moving achingly slow and the vampire next to him was getting anxious.

"Jace...'"

The blonde chuckled in response moving from Simon's lips to bite on his neck. Jace stopped for a moment to pull Simon's shirt off. Simon used that opportunity to quicken their pace. He put his hand down Jace's jeans and grabbed his erection. Jace looked down at the vampire incrediously. It was Simon's turn to smirk.

Jace kissed him roughly, and pressed his body down against Simon. Simon's hand was pulled away from Jace and pushed up over his head. Jace pulled Simon's jeans off and gave him an appreciative look.

  
He kissed his hip and slowly began to trail kisses up his torso, reaching his nipple and biting on it. Simon arched his back up in pleasure. He gasped when Jace bit hard.

  
Jace got off the bed and slowly stripped. When he was done, he climbed back on Simon, who wrapped his arms and legs around him. Jace gound his hips down and kissed Simon fiercely.  
Jace was enjoying their making out, but he was ready for so much more. He put two fingers in Simon's mouth, who promptly made a show of licking and swirling his tongue around them.   
Jace pulled them out of Simon's mouth and put them at his entrance. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside. Simon bucked his hips up to push the finger deeper inside him. Jace knew that meant he should speed up. He removed his finger and placed himslef at the vampire's entrance.

  
He pushed inside, causing the smaller teen to clutch him with a gasp. Jace kissed him roughly, waiting for him to adjust to is large size. When Simon bit him, he knew he was able to move.

  
He pulled out almost completely, before slamming back into him. He set a fast pace and earned cries of ecstacy as he hit the vampire's sweet spot with every thrust. After being in that position for a while, Jace decided it was time to move. He rolled over and grabbed Simon's hips, rocking them back and forth.

  
Simon's head fell back when Jace began to stroke him. Jace loved the sight of Simon on top of him. They were both near the breaking point.

  
Simon found his release first and spilled himself onto the Shadowhunter's chest and stomach. Feeling Simon tighten pushed Jace over the edge and he came into the vampire, calling out his name.

  
Simon rolled off of Jace and laid next to him. Jace kissed him slow and sweet.

  
"They need to stand us up more often."

  
Simon laughed at the remark and snuggled into Jace's arms. They fell into a deep, content sleep.

 


End file.
